dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day with Fifi
Bruce is about to go on a guy's night with his mates but can he after Fifi spent the day with him? Characters *Bruce *Fifi *Street Gangs *Wolf *Rapper Transcript (Shows Bruce sleeping on his hammock on the streets) Bruce: (relaxing) Aah. Tonight is gonna be awesome. I'm gonna do bros. night with my mates! (Suddenly a box of cookies is thrown near Bruce) Bruce: What the? Fifi: COOKIES!!! (eats the entire box) Bruce: Oh shit. Not her Fifi: Sticky head man! (spits out crumbs at Bruce's face as she talks) Bruce: (wipes crumbs off his face and a little angry) Listen girl I would love to hang out with you but I'm kinda busy right now so please leave. Oh and these sticks ARE my hair! Fifi: Okay Chewbaca the Wookie. (starts skipping around Bruce humming the "C is for Cookie" song) Bruce: (In his head and smiles a bit) Aah. I always used to like that song. Fifi: (Bruce can hear Fifi's Voice in his head) Hey I can hear your head talk! ECHO! ECHO! THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS... (continues singing in Bruce's head) Bruce: (amazed) How does she do that? (Fifi starts going through Bruce's pockets) Bruce: (notices) WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Fifi: Looking for cookies. (reaches inside pants) Hey you have a twinky like Snake does. (starts pulling and twisting) Bruce: PUT THAT BACK!!! If you want a cookie then all you had to do was ask! (throws a cookie next to one of Bruce's friends) Street Gang Member: What the? (picks up the cookie) Fifi: (sits on his head and snatches the cookie bag) I'm a vulture, HEE-HAW! (eats cookies) Bruce: (starts laughing) Street Gang Member: Bruce! How could you!? Bruce: Hey you know how I am. Street Gang Member: Grrr! (A fight soon breaks out and Fifi watches with a bag of cookies) Fifi: (sings) Swing your fist in a doesy-doh, who you'll hit? I don't know. (munches on more cookies) I like frog asteriods. (The fight stops and The Street Gang Member gets angry) Street Gang Member: Bruce! You can count me out of this bros night! Bruce: Fine! I don't need you! (Street Gang Member then hits Fifi) Street Gang Member: That's for the stupidness you caused me! Fifi: (Begins to cry) Why? Why did that happen? I can't believe it. I'venever felt so sad in my life! Bruce: (runs up to Fifi) Oh my god! Are you alright? (rubs Fifi's eyes with a tissue) Fifi: (still cries) The pain hurts too much. I want to die! Bruce: Don't say that! You'll be alright. How about a cookie? (pulls out a cookie and gives it to Fifi) Fifi: (picks up a crumb off the floor and sobbing) I dropped a cookie crumb and now I'll never be happy again. (shows cookie crumb to Bruce) Save my crumb. Bruce: Wait..... (angry) ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE CRYING OVER A COOKIE CRUMB!!?? (suddenly sees Fifi's sad face) Bruce: (joking) Listen kid. I'm afraid I can't save your crumb. I'm sorry. Fifi: (cries more) THE WORLD HAS ENDED! Bruce: (suddenly starts to cry) Why can't I just cheer you up!? (cries) Fifi: (suddenly stops crying) Your eyes are peeing. Bruce: (stops crying) Well at least you're no longer upset. (puts his hand on Fifi's shoulder) Don't worry. Your crumb is in a better place right now. (Fifi smiles and Bruce smiles back) (FifI pulls a cookie from behind her and puts it in Bruce's mouth) Bruce: Where did you get that cookie? Not from your skirt I hope. Fifi: Actually I took it from that hobo's pants over there. Bruce: (spits out cookie) WHY I OUGHTA!!! (sees Fifi happy) You know. You're really not so bad once I get used to you. (evilly smiles) Ya know. You could be quite useful. (Scene cuts to Rapper & Wolf in a bar) Rapper: I hope those cookies got rid of Fifi. Wolf: It better. If she comes back, I'm going to tie her to a drag racer car and laugh. (Fifi arrives) Fifi: HI WOLFY & ORANGE! Rapper: NOOOO!!!! Wolf: Oh come on! Alright I'm gonna do it. (shows Bruce laughing behind the corner) Bruce: Ya know. She's not so bad after all. '-Episode Ends-' What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:May Releases